


The Two Avatars

by tiredangrygay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredangrygay/pseuds/tiredangrygay
Summary: It's been 20 years since Kuvira fell.A new threat is rising in Republic City and in the Spirit World.Can the Avatar defeat them and bring balance?Or is her time as the Avatar over?LOK/Supergirl Crossover.





	1. The Beginning: Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years after Korra took down Kuvira, the Avatar is not who she was. When she goes to Ba Sing Se, everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fic/story. Constructive feedback welcome. 
> 
> It kind of popped into my head when I watched 2x09 of Wynonna Earp.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Asami,” someone said. Her eyes opened, struggling to focus on the person trying to wake her up. The rhythmic noises of the train were loud in her ears. “Asami,” Mako said, shaking her. “You fell asleep again.” Asami was lying in her chair, head to the side. She sat up in her seat, got up, and stretched the fatigue from her body. “You better make sure she’s…”

“I know.” she said, softly. “I’ll go.” _I must have been asleep for a while. Oops._

 

She headed towards the closed door. She knocked. When she got no response, she walked in. Korra was hunched over, sitting on the side of their bed, deep in meditation. _She looks sexy like that_ , Asami thought to herself. Slowly, Asami sat next to her, wrapped her arm around her, and whispered to her wife,

“Hey, babe.” Korra opened her eyes, her lips curling into a smile. “What are you thinking about?”

“It’s been 18 years,” Korra said. “18 years since....” Korra turned to look at her. Asami saw the hints of tears in her eyes, and gave Korra a hug. 18 years, and every day it pains her.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. _Korra’s body, without a pulse, slipping away in her arms. Her love, her first girlfriend, falling into the void, bleeding out into the ice of the South, her home. And then that breath, the warmth returning into her body, her eyes opening…_

“I love you.” she said to Korra.

“I love you too.” The room was silent save for the sounds of the train. “I miss her.”

“Raava?” Korra nodded. “You’re still the master of all four elements, Raava or no. That makes you the Avatar in my book. But you know that, right?” Korra broke into a smile again.

“Love you, ‘Sami. You know how to make me feel better.”

“Love you too, Korra. Come on, let’s get dressed and ready. You’ve got a public to please.”

“And a Luthor to arrest. I know the plan.”

 

The train started to decelerate, approaching the massive, sprawling metropolis. Ba Sing Se had changed in the last 18 years since Asami had been there last, after Kuvira’s fall. It was no longer the ancient, walled earth city of the past. It was modern, urban, and tall, imitating the great skyscrapers of Republic City and the modern age, although not quite as grand.

The train arrived at the station. A tent had been set up, to hide the Avatar from the crowds. Korra disembarked first, clutching Asami’s hand. _Too tightly_. Mako was behind them, leading the group of RCPD officers the President had sent. Lin Beifong, still chief, of course, was waiting for them on the platform, alongside a masked officer. Behind them, airbenders Asami didn’t know stood. It was all very formal.

“Avatar Korra,” the officer said, in a deep voice. “It is an honor to finally meet you.”

“And you too, officer…” Korra said.

“Captain Yu, ma’am. I'm Chief Beifong’s new deputy. If you'll follow me and Chief Beifong, we can take you to the cars and from there to the safehouse, and then we can brief you.”

 

They got in cars with heavily tinted windows. Asami had designed them specially for today. They were completely plastic, mostly fireproof, and it was almost impossible to see inside the tinted windows. She was in the car with Korra and Yu. They made idle chitchat, distracting themselves from what was to come. Yu was silent the entire time, behind the mask.

The safehouse was cramped. They were a gathered around a table, laid out with the map of the streets of Ba Sing Se.

“The parade will begin here,” Lin said, pointing to a street. “We'll be going down this main road. We expect Lex Luthor to be there. He is dangerous. Your job, officers, is to get civilians the hell away from there. Let the Avatar deal with Lex. Once she engages him, the fight may move. Keep the civilians away.”

“Yes Ma’am!” the officers said.

“Yu, you and the airbenders have to take out any cronies Lex brings. Be back here at 1200 hours. We move then.”

 

Asami took a deep breath of the Ba Sing Se air. The streets were lined with people. Today was Independence Day, a celebration of the defeat of Kuvira and the establishment of the Republic. The parade was a celebration of the best of Earth culture, with floats from all over. Korra was in front, waving to the crowds.

“Happy Independence Day, Ba Sing Se!” she said into a microphone. Her voice boomed around. Asami was up on a roof, with the airbenders. They were scanning the crowd for any sign of Lex Luthor. The portable radio crackled, and Lin's voice came out.

”Target spotted. Area 6. Korra, you should be here in a minute. Move, people.” They moved fast, getting to the position quickly. Korra was about 100 meters behind them. She saw Lex’s bald head. She watched as his face contorted, changing. His skin turned reptilian, he grew, his eyes turned to slits. “Move! Move! Move!” Lin yelled.

The police reacted instantly. The crowd parted, moving away into side streets, away from the monster. Lex - his transformation was done now - was monstrous. He looked like a hybrid between a dragon and a man. He was surrounded by men in masks. “Korra, engage. Yu, wait.” Lin said into the portable radio. Korra leapt off the float, blasting fire at Lex. He leapt towards her, and they engaged in a fierce duel.

“Kyoshi, go!” Asami was confused for a second, but Yu was already jumping down, followed by the airbenders. Asami leapt down with them, and ran towards the others with Lex. She moved quickly, dodging their bending and using her electric gloves to knock them out. She'd lost sight of Korra, but when she looked back, she was dodging fire breath from Lex, bending earth back at him. She fought hand-to-hand with one of Lex’s men, but a blast from an airbender took him out. She saw Yu spinning and weaving through, knocking out their enemies. _Too easy_.

She looked over at Yu, and saw that someone had knocked… _her_ helmet off, her long hair flowing in the air as she used her metalbending to take out the person she was fighting.

Korra wasn't faring as well. Lex had her pinned behind an earth block she had raised. Her back was against another wall. She was trapped. Lex lumbered towards her, breathing hot fire at her. Oh no no no… She ran over to Korra, but before she could get there, Lex was stumbling back, clutching his face. A young girl, no older than 18, with blonde hair, stood in front of him. She sent a blast of fire at his chest, and followed that by bending earth into his face. Korra joined in again, the two women moving in sync. Lex couldn't keep up with their attacks. Earth, air, water, fire, and metal flew around, slashing, jabbing and burning Lex. It was a beautiful display of bending. Asami noticed the new girl's eyes, glowing white like Korra's used to. 

 

Eventually, the pair managed to restrain him, his mutated form shrinking away, leaving a naked body. Korra reached her hand to his eye and his chest. Her eyes glowed, and Lex slumped to the ground. Yu quickly arrived to apprehend him.

Asami ran over to Korra, hugging her tightly. “You almost died.” Asami said.

“But I didn't, like always.”

“That girl…” Asami and Korra looked over to her. She was being tended to by a red-headed woman, not much older than her. The blonde girl was staring at them.

“She's the Avatar,” Korra whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate AO3 formatting.


	2. The City: Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra makes plans, Kara and Alex arrive in Republic City, and meet a mysterious woman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tech level of the Avatarverse in this fic is around the 50s-ish, so computers still have vacuum tubes and are the size of rooms. This might become relevant later.

Kara had never been on a train. The vibrations, the lack of earth, all felt odd to her. She had been an earthbender for her whole life. Being this far from the ground, elevated on a train, was just wrong. So, instead of sleeping, like Alex was, she was sitting up in bed. She could hear voices in the next room.

“We need to find an earthbending teacher, fast.” one said.  _ Korra. That’s her.  _ She could barely believe she was meeting her. The actual, real life Avatar. The woman who beat Amon, who fought Unalaq and the dark spirit in the most awesome fight ever, who defeated the anarchists, stopped the rise of Kuvira, beat the Triads into submission, and now the woman who captured Lex Luthor, international terrorist.  _ With my help!  _ She pinched herself. It was like the last few hours were a dream.  _ I’m the AVATAR! _ She grinned. 

“I’ll do it.” This voice was deep.  _ The metalbender, Kyoshi. Named after an Avatar.  _ “If she’s as good as she says she is-”  _ I am.  _ “it won’t take long. Maybe I can show her some metalbending too.”

“What about fire?” Korra said. 

“I can’t spare Mako  _ and  _ Kyoshi.”  _ Lin Beifong. Daughter of Toph Beifong. One of the most powerful metalbenders alive!  _

“What about… her?” Korra said.

“She won’t want to.”  _ Asami Sato. CEO. ‘Nuff said. _

“I don’t know of anyone else, on such short notice.” Lin said.

“Jinora will train her in airbending. Which just leaves waterbending.” Korra said.

“J’onzz.” said a voice she didn’t recognize.  _ One of the airbenders? Or the police? _

“Right. That settles it. We’ll move her into Air Temple Island for now. We have to try to keep this a secret. No one can know Korra is weakened. I’ll work on a more permanent solution on my grounds. Maybe I’ll adapt some of the old Equalist tunnels into a bending space. And I’ll work on getting her to teach Kara fire. Otherwise, Korra, you might have to.” Asami said. 

It was quiet then. They all filed off into their bedrooms. Kara still couldn’t fall asleep. 

“Hey,” Alex said.

“Oh no, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry!” Kara half whispered, half shouted. Alex shifted to sit up like Kara was. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“No. I’m like, really excited. And really nervous! Also, sorta scared? It’s so weird! Alex- I’m the Avatar. The real life Avatar. Master of the Four Elements. I got some legends in my head! Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Yangchen - they’re all a part of me, now. And we’re moving! We’re going to have a big house on an island! With airbenders! Not just some crummy little apartment for the two of us! And Republic City! And… Bison! And... “ 

Alex looked at Kara, a bemused smirk on her face.

“Run out yet?”

“Maybe.” The sisters hugged each other.

“I’m so proud of you, Kara. You’re going to be the best Avatar ever.”

And with that, Kara fell asleep. 

 

She awoke to a knocking on the door. 

“Miss Danvers?” the person outside said. “We’ll be arriving in Republic City soon. I have some clothes for you.”

“Come in.” Alex said. Kara rolled out of bed, groaning. Alex was already up, dressed, and ready. A girl opened the door and walked in, carrying a package with some clothes. She was short, with dark hair and skin, and deep dimples in her cheeks on either side of her smile. 

“I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer. Lin sent me.” 

“Put them on the bed, please.” Alex said.

She put them down, and turned to walk out the room. 

“Hey, Alex, right? If you need someone to take you around Republic City… let me know.” She smiled again, and closed the door behind her. 

“Did she just… ask me out?”

 

Republic City was unlike anything Kara had ever seen. It was stunning, stretching endlessly across the horizon. In its center, a column of light rose into the sky.  _ The new Spirit Portal. It’s stunning.  _ The train sped across the bridge, heading into the city center. The sun was shining. Kara felt good, but also nervous. 

When the train arrived, a car was waiting for them. A woman, around Kara’s age, got out. She had black hair, and deep, green eyes. She wore a business suit. Korra and Asami had disappeared somewhere. 

“Kara, Alex? My name is Lena,” the woman said. “I'll be escorting you to the meeting space.”

“Where are we going?” Alex asked. 

“Air Temple Island. Master Jinora is waiting for us nearby. Please, follow me.” Lena was formal and politely distant. “You'll be staying there for a short time, until Ms. Sato has prepared space for you at her mansion.” They followed her out the station, and Kara’s jaw dropped.  _ A Flying Bison. Whoa.  _ Atop the bison was an airbending master.  _ That must be Jinora. Aang’s granddaughter!  _ She jumped down, using airbending to slow her fall. 

“Kara? I'm Jinora.” She bowed. Kara imitated her. “Um, hi. I'm Kara, but you already knew that. This is my sister, Alex.”

“Ever flown on a bison?”

 

Flying was incredible. Republic City was even more beautiful from above. Her hair fluttered in the wind. Alex was also enjoying the ride, a wide smile on her face. Lena was stiff, her face tight.  Kara stared at her for a while. She was really beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair, whipping in the wind. Her eyes. Her lips… She worked up the courage to speak to her.

“Afraid of flying?” Kara teased. Lena looked at her, blushing. “So, Lena, what do you do?”

“Excuse me?” 

“You know, your job.”

“Oh, um. I’m Ms. Sato’s… assistant, I guess. I just started working for her.”

“That’s so cool. Do you get to see her awesome inventions and stuff?”

“I help build them.”

“That’s so freaking cool!!!” Kara squeaked. Lena smirked. “What’s the most awesome thing you’ve ever built?”

“A new computer design, that integrates…” Kara didn’t really understand what Lena was saying, but she listened anyway, looking at the other woman, blushing and laughing when Lena cracked jokes. Alex looked at the pair, and gave them a knowing smile.

 

The bison swooped down, landing in the courtyard. Airbenders sped around on air scooters. Others were practicing their airbending.

“Meeeeeeeeeeloooooooo! ” a man called out, chasing another around on an air scooter. 

“That's my brother,” Jinora said, pointing to the one on the scooter, “and his boyfriend, Winn. He's not a bender, but he works with Asami and helps us with tech stuff.” 

“This place is amazing,” Alex said. 

Kara just grinned.

 

They were shown to their rooms by Lena and another airbender. 

“I have been told that Kyoshi will come to test your earthbending tomorrow. You have the rest of the day to explore Air Temple Island and familiarize yourself with your surroundings.” Lena said, and turned to leave. 

“Lena,” Kara said, following her out. “Thank you.” She gave Lena a hug, but Lena was stiff. “Oh. I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, no no, don't worry. I just wasn't expecting it. Um, see you around, Kara.” Lena smiled, and left. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meelo/Winn totally came into my head randomly but IMAGINE THOSE GOOFBALLS.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTNjmKZ9t3E
> 
> That's Kara, basically.
> 
> Fun fact - women were a huge part of the development of early computers, and developed some of the fundamental tenets of computing. (Screw you, Google memo man!)
> 
> Wynnona Earp will be the death of me, I swear.


	3. Kara: The Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara trains, and has a day out with Lena that goes terribly, terribly, wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome.

It had been two months since Kara had arrived in Republic City, and her days were fairly routine. Wake up, exercise, train, and go into the city for a night out with her friends. She’d become friendly with Meelo’s boyfriend, Winn, his reporter friend, James, a cop named Lucy, and Alex’s new girlfriend Maggie. And Lena, of course. But only on occasion, since she was so busy. Alex had got a job at the police, so they’d moved out of Air Temple Island to Asami’s mansion in the city, where Asami, Korra, and Lena lived. Lena, Kara, and Alex had their own wing of the house, away from the part where Asami and Korra lived. The house had a gym and a room specially designed for her training. It was nicer than Air Temple Island, but it was also lonelier. The island was full of people, some of whom Kara really liked. Here, it was just her, mostly, since Alex and Lena were at work all day.  

Kara rolled to avoid the shard of metal whizzing at her, snapping out of her thoughts. She was supposed to be learning firebending with Korra, but yet again, she was a no-show.  _ Avatar business? Yeah, right. I’m Avatar business too!  _ Instead, she was stuck on earthbending, with Kyoshi, even though she had said to Korra that she had nothing more to teach her. So, she was learning metalbending instead, but she had picked that up fairly quickly. She was sparring with Kyoshi, using metal and earth. She watched Kyoshi’s movements carefully. Kara couldn’t quite figure her out. She was dark-skinned, like many of the people in the Earth Republics, but she almost seemed noble, like she came from one of the Earth Kingdom’s old aristocracy. She had long, brown hair, and brown eyes that seemed to see everything around her. She was quite a bit taller than Kara, and had wide-set shoulders. She had a small scar on her left cheek and another above her eye, showing her years of police experience. 

“So, Kyoshi,” Kara started to say. Kyoshi just sort of grunted in response, focused on her bending. She didn’t speak much, preferring one word answers to all of Kara’s incessant questions in their sessions. “Who taught you to metalbend so well?”

“A very old, very cranky woman.”

“Lin?” Kyoshi smirked when she said that. 

“My master made Lin look like sunshine and daisies.”  _ Wow, she’s actually talking to me! _

“I don’t believe that. No one is more cranky than Lin.” Kyoshi laughed. 

“Oh, my master was.” She smiled a wistful smile, but never broke focus from their sparring, bending rocks and metal at Kara. 

“What was her name?” No response. She was surprised she’d gotten that much from her. Kara tried another topic, one she had broached before, with limited success. “How come you’re deputy, instead of, like, Mako?”

“Do you ever stop asking questions?”

“Nope!” Kara gave Kyoshi her best cute face. 

“Mako loves the detective work he does too much to be deputy. And the other reason? My master again.” Kyoshi was speaking to her more than she ever had. She wondered what had triggered this sudden change in behavior. So she asked.

“How come you’re so chatty today?” Kyoshi sighed, but never stopped the sparring. 

“It’s come to my attention that Korra has been neglecting her duties to train you.”

“What? No. No way. She’s got Avatar duties.” 

“Duties which include training you. You need a mentor, someone you can trust, not just a teacher. I thought Korra would be that for you. Have you even spoken to her outside of training?”

“No, but-”

“Tonight, you and I are going to get drinks, kid. I know a good place. Just us. I’ll tell you stories from my time in the swamp. Meet me at the station around 7, okay?” Kara nodded.

“The swamp?”

“It’s where I learned to bend.” They were silent for the rest of the session. Kara thought about what Kyoshi had said, and she realized the older woman was probably right. She kept responding to Kyoshi’s attacks, which kept increasing in tempo, until one rock slipped past her defenses. Panicking, she raised her arm, blasting the rock with a stream of fire. 

“All right,” Kyoshi said, “Time to wrap up. Hit the showers, you got a guest.” She gestured behind Kara. Lena was waiting for her. They’d planned to go into the city for a while. 

“Hey, Kara.”

“Hey! Let me just run back to my room and shower. I’ll be right with you!” Lena didn’t respond, and her face was drawn tight, like she was upset about something. Kara frowned. It wasn’t nice seeing Lena’s beautiful face like that. She resolved to try to get something out of her, to get Lena to talk. Mission: Impossible. She sighed as she got undressed.  _ Sometimes she can irritate me. I wish she would just talk to me when something’s going on. Why does nobody talk to me! _

 

The shower was warm and replenishing for Kara’s aching muscles. It did little to put her mind at ease. She got out, and wrapped herself in a towel, stepping out of the bathroom into her bedroom.  _ Shoot. I left my laundry in the living room!  _ She went into the living room, where she saw an unexpected sight. 

“Kara!” Lena said, her face turning as red as her red lipstick. “I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, it’s just-”

“It’s fine,” Kara said, her face also red as she laughed. “I just need to grab this.” She noticed Lena staring at her as she went back into the privacy of her bedroom. When she stepped out again, Lena was still red. “Ready to go out?” Kara said. Lena just nodded. 

 

Lena took her into the city in her Satomobile. While they were driving, Kara decided to press Lena for some answers.

“So,” she said, drawing out the vowel, “what’s up?”

“The sky?” Lena said. Kara couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, silly. I can tell when something’s stressing you out. I haven’t known you long but you’re a really close friend of mine.”  _ Friend.  _ That word felt odd in her mouth as a descriptor of their relationship. “Best friend, in fact.” Still felt wrong.

“It’s… Kara, you know I’m not good at talking about my feelings.” Kara just gave her a puppy eyes look. “You are just…” she trailed off for a bit, staring ahead, gripping the wheel tightly. “It’s my mother. She’s just been… infuriating recently.” 

“Oh, Lena, I’m sorry.”

“I feel like an idiot, complaining about my mother when you’ve lost yours.” 

“Aw, Lena. That’s sweet of you. But I don’t mind when you talk about you and your mom’s relationship. I had a really nice mom, and now she’s gone. But you still have yours, and don’t feel guilty about that.” 

They were quiet after that. Kara turned on the radio to fill the silence. Some comedy act was on, telling jokes that weren’t very funny. 

> “Sorry folks, but we’re interrupting this broadcast to bring you some breaking news from Republic City. A second bomb has gone off near the train station. This follows the bombing yesterday. Chief Detective Mako told CatCo journalist James Olsen that, quote, it is clear both were linked, and targeted at the Spirit Wilds in the city. Citizens are advised to stay away from them for the time being. The police are working alongside the Avatar and other spiritual experts to work out the best way to protect all the residents of Republic City, human or spirit, end quote. It is believed two spirits were killed, eight humans were killed, and 12 or more were injured in the blast. It is unknown who the culprits were.”

“We gotta-” Kara started. She'd heard nothing about a bombing the day before. 

“I know.” Lena said. She slammed on the accelerator, weaving in and out of traffic. They sped through the streets of Republic City, causing Kara’s heart to stop more than a few times as she was convinced they would crash.

“How are you this good of a driver?!” she asked Lena.

“I had a good teacher.” Lena said. They kept slaloming through the traffic until they arrived at the bomb site with a screech. Kara and Lena both leaped out of the car, sprinting towards the crime scene.

“Hey!” a cop said. “This is an active investigation. You can’t be here.”

“It’s okay,” someone said.  _ Alex!  _ “They’re with me.” 

“Yes, Agent Danvers.” 

“Agent?” Kara asked.

“I’ve been moved to covert ops, just after the bomb. They needed a hand.” Alex said.

“I’m so happy for you!”

“Why are you here? Detective Sawyer, come here please!”

“Well, I heard the news, and I wanted to help Korra-” Kara started.

“Hey, babe.”

“Don’t babe me when I’m on duty. Take Kara to Korra. Lena, stay here.” 

Kara ducked under the police tape, following Maggie, practically bouncing the whole way with excitement, a smile on her face. They found Korra in deep discussion with Lin Beifong. When Kara walked up, they turned to her.

“Yes?” Korra said. She frowned when she saw Kara. “Why are you here?” 

“Well, I want to help. I’m the Avatar, I-”

“No, you’re not.” Korra said. Kara’s heart stopped for a second. She felt all her nerves and excitement fall into a deep despair that weighed her chest down. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Wha-?”

“I said, no. Go back to the house. You shouldn’t be here. You’ve barely mastered earthbending, you’re not the Avatar.”

“Korra-” Lin started to say. 

“Stay out of this Lin.” Lin gave Korra the worst death stare Kara had ever seen. “Go.”

Kara turned away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

She didn’t hear Lin berate Korra, telling her she was treating Kara just like her father and Tenzin had treated her, and that she was a hypocritical idiot. She didn’t see Korra storm away in a huff. She just sobbed as she got back in the car with Lena, who gave her a big hug. Kara was too upset to notice that Lena was hugging her first for the first time, or the worry in Lena’s green eyes. She just cried into Lena’s arms, while she clutched Kara to her chest and whispered, over and over, “It’s okay, Kara. It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one to write. Chapter 4 coming soon.


End file.
